I will be waiting
by LovePeaceLife02
Summary: It all started with a stupid mistake that wasn't meant to happen. Now, everything they had is falling apart. One Shot. NILEY


**I will be waiting . . .**

by Romina Franchesca Omandac

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

She sat there in the middle of the bed, staring at the phone in her hand.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

It was raining outside. The raindrops were knocking on the windowpane.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

That was all she could hear. It was so quiet inside her dark bedroom. But even though she could hear the rain falling outside, it never registered in her brain. All she could think about was the same thought that kept on lingering in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to block the thought from entering her head. There was only one thought, never leaving, never ceasing to taunt her.

Him.

Flashes of a curly brown-haired boy suddenly filled her mind. The boy smiling up at her as they first met. The boy taking her hand as both of them cross the street. The boy reaching over to remove a stray leaf from her hair. The boy confessing his feelings for her. The boy leaning over to hug her, obviously happy of her answer. The boy inching his face closer and closer towards hers to kiss her softly. The boy wiping her tears, trying to comfort her. The boy having his brows creased because of anger. The boy yelling at her for making a stupid mistake. The boy roughly pulling her hand because she wouldn't follow him. The boy saying 'I love you' to her, over and over again.

She shut her eyes tight, hoping the images would just leave her alone.

That was mistake. It only worsened and intensified the images she was seeing in her brain. The memory of their last fight suddenly resurfaced and started playing in her head like a movie.

"_So I made a mistake! I said I was sorry!" she yelled at the boy standing beside her, clearly fuming with anger._

"_So what?! Sorry isn't enough!" he retorted back at her._

"_Nothing is ever enough for you!"_

"_Hey, this is your mistake! Don't blame me for this! You did this to us- our relationship!"_

"_I know that! And i'm trying to fix it! I'm making an effort to bring back what we had before. I never said it was your mistake! I blame myself- as always!"_

"_Try harder!! You did this to me! You're such a whore! A slut! Am I not enough for you?! Huh?!"_

_Her hand suddenly shot up. It made contact with his left cheek, forming an angry red mark on the area._

"_How dare you?! I am NOT a whore or a slut!! You have no right to judge me like that! I told you, you ARE enough for me! I love YOU and no one else! Stop making accusations that isn't even close to the truth! You don't know me- the real me! So stop pretending that you do!"_

_She paused for a second from her ranting. She could feel the tears now falling freely from her eyes._

"_Stop insulting me," she said softly now, lowering her eyes. "I know I made a mistake. It was my fault. And i'm sorry...i'm so sorry. More sorry than you would ever know. I never meant to hurt you like this. I'm trying to make things better. I want us to go back to what we had before. I only love you. There is no one else." She looks up at him with her eyes pleading for him to believe her._

_He just stares at her, unable to say anything._

_She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and continues on looking up at him intently. "It's either you forgive me or you don't. You can't keep throwing that back to me. Right now, I couldn't even see if you actually want to forgive me and make everything work again."_

_He was still quiet. His eyes showing no sign of forgiveness or any emotion._

_She sighed loudly. "Then I guess that's my answer then. I'm sorry. Maybe it just wasn't really meant to work out."_

_With that last statement, she starts walking away from him with a new batch of tears now streaking down her face._

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

It was still continuing to pour outside.

She was still looking down at her phone, now smeared with tiny droplets of tears she didn't even knew about.

It has been 4 weeks since the incident. He never texted, called, or even came over to see her. And neither did she. They were once again strangers to each other.

She was still upset that he wouldn't forgive her, still angry that he kept repeating her mistakes to her, still hurt that he insulted her that way and judged her immediately.

But, all those considered, there was still one feeling that hovered over all of those.

She still loved him. So much- too much.

It'll never change. It'll never fade.

She would always wait. Wait for him to forgive her. Wait for him to love her again. Wait for him to come back to her. Wait for things to go back to what they were before the stupid incident.

She would wait.

That, she was sure of.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.


End file.
